


With love

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y que importaba si eran las tres de la madrugada y Cora y Jackson estuvieran durmiendo en la habitación de alado, ellos cantarían abrazados hasta que el sueño los venciera y el dolor se convirtiera nuevamente en amor</p>
            </blockquote>





	With love

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, van a dar las cinco de la mañana y aun no tengo sueño y gracias a eso nació esto, así pequeñito y bonito, espero y les guste. Bonito día.

Stiles no era del tipo de chico que creía en el amor, no después de haber presenciado como el amor no era para siempre tras la muerte de su madre, no después de que Lydia Martin le rompiera el corazón, no después de ver como su mejor amigo, hermano de otra madre sufría por su primera amor.

Claro que tampoco ayudaba mucho que no tuviera ninguna relación. Pero realmente no necesitaba estar en una ya que las pruebas le llovían solas.

Su teoría era que el “amor” solo era una simple palabra que se predicaba sin ser consciente de su significado. Sus amigos le decían amargado, pero él respondía que no era ser amargado si no precavido y realista. Nunca miraba películas de amor ni leía novelas románticas.

Le gustaban las películas de ficción, de fantasía y las series de seres sobrenaturales y guerras, le encantaba hablar sobre cada teoría que su hiperactivo y juvenil cerebro creaba, pero a pesar de eso seguía sin creer en eso de “Te amare hasta la muerte” o “Siempre” como decían en Harry Potter, prefería quedarse tras la línea donde solo importaban las batallas y la amistad.

Aunque muy contradictorio porque entonces cuando abrazaba a su padre o a Scott este último le decía que si no creía en el amor entonces no los quería a ellos, el tono de voz y la carita de cachorro apaleado de su amigo le hizo replantearse sus ideas llegando a la conclusión de que solo no creía en el amor dentro de una relación o en otros casos no creía que el amor durara tanto. De hecho una vez leyendo en internet artículos al azar encontró uno que decía que normalmente una persona tarda cuatro meses en enamorarse y que el amor solo puede llegar a durar dos años. 

La ciencia lo decía así que entonces él tenía todo el derecho a no creer en esas cursilerías.

Pero Stiles igual que todo ser humano rompía esa barrera de “NO AL AMOR” dos días seguidos dos veces al año, claro que lo hacía cuando nadie lo veía así su facha de chico frio no se perdía para que después lo tacharan de hipócrita.

La primera vez que ocurría era el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, esos días se montaba en su jeep y salía al bosque perdiéndose en la profundidad entre los árboles, y ahí subía los cristales y con el volumen a tope escuchaba canciones románticas durante todo el día y noche, como en esos día su padre prefería quedarse a trabajar Stiles no se preocupaba por volver a casa, solo le dejaba un mensaje a Scott de que estaba bien y así nadie lo molestaría. Desde los 90’s hasta las más actuales cantaba a toda voz dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por su rostro y la garganta le doliera por cada entonación.

La segunda era en navidad, igual que antes su padre no llegaba a casa y él se encerraba con llave, corría las cortinas y preparaba comida chatarra o algún guiso especialidad de su madre, y así en la soledad y oscuridad de su casa se sentaba en el sofá frente al televisor y ponía películas románticas, algunas con finales tan tristes y desconcertantes que le hacían llorar, sollozar y a veces gritar.

Desde que tenía edad para conducir y estar solo sin que la madre de Scott lo cuidara había comenzado con esa rutina. Y ahora después de tres años a pesar de todo el caos en el que se había convertido su vida con hombres lobo y cazadores locos Stiles hacía lo mismo solo que antes se protegía con Mountain Ash rodeando el jeep y la casa.

La manada nunca se atrevió a preguntar por qué desaparecía esos días ya que después de la segunda vez que lo notaron Scott solo se limitó a decir que eran los días que Stiles dejaba de ser en quien se había convertido para ser él realmente.

Stiles supuso que Scott se había enterado siguiéndolo y olfateando el aire a su alrededor, y por la culpa de no hárbeselo dicho él decidió no comentarle ni preguntarle nada a su amigo.

El tiempo pasó y de nuevo Stiles se encontraba en su jeep con la música y el llanto a todo volumen cuando de la nada escucho su celular sonar distrayéndolo de su miseria.

*Regresa la anterior. D.H

Stiles frunció el ceño y girando la cabeza observo a su alrededor buscando a lobo alfa, pero solo había oscuridad. Debía sorprenderse que Derek le hiciera aquella petición por mensaje o que estuviera cerca escuchándolo pero solo hizo caso y regreso la pista anterior haciendo que sonara “Laughter lines”

*Dónde estás?- pregunto el castaño limpiándose las lágrimas sintiendo la vergüenza y la ira crecer en su interior.

*Sal del auto y te digo- respondió el lobo provocando que el humano se molestara más, pero aun así abrió la puerta y salió dejando que la música se expandiera por el lugar y el frio le diera de lleno en la cara sonrojándole las mejillas.

-¡Derek sal!- grito Stiles exigiendo al lobo acto de presencia a lo que este respondió rápidamente emergiendo de entre los dos árboles que se encontraban enfrente del auto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el humano apretando la mandíbula.

-Me canse de ver cómo te hundías en tu miseria- respondió el moreno acercándose de dos zancadas al límite del circulo de ceniza.

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo Derek, cada quien lleva su dolor como puede y quiere- el lobo frunció el ceño y asintió ante las palabras del chico.

-Cierto, pero lo que estás haciendo está mal- Stiles miro incrédulo al hombre frente a él y molesto bufo.

-Según tu ¡Oh gran alfa todo poderosos y sabio! ¿En qué me equivoco?- ataco el castaño acercándose un paso más.

-Tú te envuelves en tu capa de nos sentir y alejar al amor de tu vida porque según tu teoría eso no existe, pero te equivocas porque a pesar de que tu madre murió tu padre la sigue amando y tu madre lo amo hasta en su último aliento, porque a pesar de que te han roto el corazón encontraste una buena amiga y después de todo Scott también encontró en ella misma lo que con Allison no tuvo. Porque yo sé que lo que haces es para protegerte, pero ya estoy harto de eso, de que ocultes lo que sientes por mí y que te ciegues a ti mismo-Stiles palideció y sus latidos aumentaron ante las palabras de Derek.

Exactamente no sabía en que momento de su vida ese hombre le había empezado a interesar, pero debido a las experiencias anteriores no quería aceptarlo aparte de que temía que el moreno jamás lo aceptaría. Pero lo que acababa de decir, la forma de mirarlo y hablarle le hacía querer romper sus barreras y sincerarse.

-Yo…yo…yo no quiero ser más un víctima, no quiero que se burlen de mis sentimientos de nuevo y si lo que ahora estás haciendo es para eso de una vez te digo que también traigo acónito y lo usare en tu contra por ser tan cruel- amenazo le chico aunque estaba temblando con los ojos acuosos. Derek sonrío mirando con dulzura al humano y dando un último paso piso la ceniza haciendo que el círculo se rompiera sin ninguna resistencia lo que dejo a Stiles sorprendido y boqueando señalando al hombre.

-Yo jamás jugaría contigo- afirmó el lobo llevando una mano a la mejilla de Stiles y acariciando suavemente está provocando que el chico se estremeciera y sonrojara al no esperarse algo así por parte de Derek.-Stiles abre los ojos y permítete ser feliz y haznos felices a tu manada-pidió Derek acercándose al humano que seguía en shock lo que le permitió poder besarlo sin que el castaño pusiera resistencia.

=========================== 

Lydia beso su mejilla agradecida mientras le guiaba al interior del loft, ahí toda la manda en parejas le esperaban para festejar navidad.

Isaac y Allison lo saludaron desde el ventanal donde platicaban con Jackson y Cora, en el sofá estaban Erika y Boyd viendo una película de época, ellos también le sonrieron con cariño, Lydia le soltó el brazo cuando por fin llegaron a la cocina donde Scott y Derek terminaban de tomar la cena para llevarla a la mesa, su amigo le dio un abrazo fuerte antes de tomar a Lydia por la cintura y besarla haciendo que ella se sonrojara y soltara una pequeña risa, Derek también lo tomo de la cintura e hizo lo mismo solo que antes de soltarlo le dio una vuelta como en un baile haciendo que soltara una carcajada demasiado feliz para contener todas esas re-descubiertas emociones.

Navidad no iba ser la primera fiesta que pasaran juntos. Derek comenzó a demostrarle mejor sus sentimientos llevándolo al cine o dedicándole estrofas de canciones que solo él se sabía y en las noches cuando el dolor era tan grande y fuerte para ambos al recordar lo que les faltaba Derek se levantaba de la cama y encendía el reproductor haciendo sonar aquella canción que escucharon cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Y que importaba si eran las tres de la madrugada y Cora y Jackson estuvieran durmiendo en la habitación de alado, ellos cantarían abrazados hasta que el sueño los venciera y el dolor se convirtiera nuevamente en amor.

Stiles al fin comprendió que tal vez el amor lastimaba, pero también daba esperanza y ahí entre los brazos de Derek supo que no importaba que tan cursis podían ser o cuanto durara su relación mientras se demostraran que se querían no importaba que algún día ya no estuvieran juntos porque él sabía que él siempre amaría a Derek y que Derek le amaría a él aun si ya no estaban juntos o vivos.

Al fin de cuentas tenían muchas vidas por delate para reencontrarse y quererse.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les haya gustado, dejar kudos y comentarios si si y también quería darles las gracias por leerme y apoyarme con sus kudos ya que eso me anima a seguir dando lata con mis ideas algo cortas y raras, se que no soy muy buena pero lo intento y me gustaría mejorar mucho, gracias por leer.


End file.
